


破风之时

by kilogi



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilogi/pseuds/kilogi
Summary: 泰隆x弗拉基米尔。lol同人cp。现世设定。在校生x贝斯手。





	破风之时

**Author's Note:**

> 友人赠文。非常感谢我的一个刀子精朋友对这对cp的添砖加瓦。

【上】

泰隆单肩挂着书包从学校里出来的时候，似乎听到了不远处的机车声——他知道不是错觉，即使被兜帽盖住了耳朵，这对听觉也不会产生多大的影响。他顺着人流慢慢走远，直到走到平日里拐弯的地方时停住了脚步，然后听到机车的声音似乎也停了。

他拐过弯，趁着一群人走过的时候躲进了旁边两栋高楼间的缝隙里。机车卷着声音靠近又远了，看来算是暂时躲过了对方。

他皱了皱眉，觉得自己应该是惹上了什么麻烦，但是按照实际来说，这个“麻烦”应该跟他是绝缘的——他的名字后面的杜•克卡奥为他省去了许多麻烦的事情，比如多余的社交和没有必要的争斗，即使这个名字不来源于血缘仅仅来源于给予他这个姓氏的那个男人的赏识和馈赠也一样。他并不觉得这个机车声来自于家族的敌人或者是他并不怎么多来往的两位姐姐的缘故，毕竟这机车声的确是冲着他来的。

他站在背阳的缝隙里思考了一阵子，最后把思维锁定在了半个月前，他被同班同学强行叫去夜场的那一次。他们试图邀请他非常多次了，只是他根本不感兴趣，比起这个他觉得还不如回去睡觉。但是最终他被拖去了，台下的少男少女们跟着台上的摇滚乐狂舞，掺了大麻和其他软毒品的饮料传来传去，甚至还有劣质的摇头丸来辅助他们的快乐。泰隆拉起衣服上的兜帽，在台上的乐队唱着皇后乐队的《Another one bites the dust》时转身离开。

 

他记不清那天晚上发生了什么，只记得反反复复吟唱的“Another one bites the dust”。他当然不会留意到台上的贝斯手，白发的青年穿着血红的皮衣，尖锐的指套滑过贝斯的弦，看着他离开的背影，舔了舔自己比起常人更加尖锐的虎牙。

事实上他在思考之后得出的结论也和真相差不多：自己可能是被什么奇怪的人给盯上了，并且对方显然是一个非常有耐心的家伙，因为机车声持续了好一阵子，对于那群瘾君子来说，即使是没钱磕药他们可能都不会用好几天去蹲一个看上去很有钱的家伙。

被动不是办法，泰隆很清楚，无论对方究竟为何而来，自己总要跟他对上之后才会清楚对方是谁。

他从巷子的缝隙里走了出去，这条路上的人开始变少，他靠在墙边等着，等着那个机车声出现。他等了大概二十五分钟，机车声从路的那一头传来，随后他第一次看清了机车上的人。  
白发的青年沿着落日余晖在地上投出的不断收缩的黑线，披着最后的艳橘光芒停下，在黑暗扑面而来之时向他笑了，就像年轻的吸血鬼见到心仪的怪物一般。

“泰隆•克卡奥？”他这么念出了对方的全名。泰隆谨慎的看着对方，在宽大的兜帽服下的身体已经绷了起来，似乎随时打算在对方有什么动作时给对方一拳，也全然不畏惧对方骑着的那台红色的重型机车，这个距离发动起来的时候完全可以在他逃开之前碾碎他的骨头。对方趴在机车上，撑着脸侧看着他，用尽量人畜无害的笑容道：“自我介绍一下，我是弗拉基米尔。”

“你想干什么？”泰隆开门见山的问道，弗拉基米尔被他谨慎的样子给挠的觉得有点心发痒，他越看他越觉得有意思，越觉得和乐队的人打赌是对的。

当时他们正在准备登台，主唱上台前喝的有点多，过来逢人就勾着脖子问要不要打赌，酒气熏得每个人都皱眉头。最后他截住了弗拉基米尔，发酸的酒味吹到弗拉基米尔脸上，问道：“弗拉基米尔，他们都不跟我打赌，你总要来吧？”

“你想赌什么，主唱？”弗拉基米尔最后决定宽容一次，做一个拯救所有人于水火之中的好人。主唱勾着他的脖子道：“去勾搭今天看到的第一个离场的人怎么样？”

这种无聊的赌局自然无法引起其他人的兴趣，但是弗拉基米尔也很无聊，于是他答应了主唱。在台上的时候他看着台下的那些人，他们沉溺在欲望的洪流里，然而这个时候，他注意到了一个穿着白色兜帽外套的男人。他站在那里，和这里的氛围格格不入。他站了仅仅几分钟之后就离开了，转身的动作看上去很有力，而且台上看的很清楚，可以看见他不耐烦的神情和清淡的像水一样失去欲望的脸。

他开始想，把一杯调制出七彩颜色的酒泼到对方的脸上，那会是怎么样的光景。于是他打听了一下，很轻易得到了这个人的名字和相关信息——永远不要相信瘾君子们保守秘密的能力，他们不具备这样的能力。

他骑着汽车在那所所谓的“高等学府”附近转悠了几天，可他的猎物总是不上钩，灵活狡诈又谨慎十足，这样反而让他觉得更有味道，毕竟吃的过程艰难，上钩才有意思。现在他终于见到了猎物，他绷着身体站在那里，浑身上下都弥漫着戒备和锋利。他又想起那杯没有带来的酒摔碎在对方脸上的模样，忍不住更兴奋了。

“认识一下。”他对泰隆这么说道：“毕竟不喜欢我们乐队的人我还是第一次见到。”

泰隆打量了一下对方，算是确定了这家伙是来做什么的。他是来搭讪的。

“如果是那家酒吧的话，我觉得他们恐怕从来没听清过你们在唱什么。LSD对他们来说都比你们的歌声来的刺激。”说完堵住对方的嘴的话之后泰隆直接就从他身边走了过去，他不打算跟对方说话，也没想继续下一步。

弗拉基米尔趴在车上看泰隆走远了，也觉得有些兴味阑珊，毕竟他是来勾搭对方的，但是不给机会的人和街边的消防栓有什么区别？这种正经的“学生”从来在他看来就是最没趣的玩意儿，但是不知道为什么，他却莫名生出了一种淡淡的不甘心。那杯酒似乎又来到他的手里了，然后被他对准了那个还在视线范围里的白色兜帽背影，在他背上摔了个粉碎。

他趴在机车上，微微磨了磨自己的犬齿，红色的瞳子逐渐变得深邃了起来。

 

泰隆回家的时候卡特琳娜正在玄关换鞋。卡特琳娜看了看他又看了看玄关的落地钟，觉得这个时间按理来说泰隆应该早就在家里待着了，问道：“现在才回来？”

“嗯。”泰隆点了点头，“有事。”

卡特琳娜没再问是什么事，泰隆更不会主动说自己遇到了麻烦。回房之后他把书包扔在床脚，自己倒回床上看着自己头顶的天花板。

他莫名觉得这件事还没完，今天遇到的那个家伙一定不会自己说了这句话之后就走。

看来是被奇怪的大麻烦给盯上了，泰隆皱起了眉，这种感觉让他感觉越发不爽。毕竟没有谁希望自己日子过得好好地莫名其妙多出个麻烦来。

躺一会儿之后他起来开始写作业，尽量打算忘记掉这件事。

然而事情往往就会按照人所想的最坏的情况发展。两天后再次听到那熟悉的机车声时泰隆小声的骂了一句，这一次他没有停下脚步，而是往和平时相反的方向走去。机车也跟在他的身后，一直到两个人拐进一条没什么人经过的街道才停下。泰隆回过头，对在不远处的弗拉基米尔问道：“你到底想干什么？”

“我只是想认识你，戴帽子的小刺猬。”弗拉基米尔依旧趴在机车上，“看你的样子你有十六岁吗，学校里的好学生？”

泰隆啧了一声，把挂在身上的书包扔到了地上，几步走到弗拉基米尔身边，直接拎住了对方的衣领。弗拉基米尔被他拽住衣领了也不慌张，笑了几声问道：“你想干什么呢泰隆？揍我吗？还是想要威胁我不要靠近你？”

“你的目的。”泰隆看着他，眼里似乎有一种锐利的寒芒：“不要再让我问一次。”

弗拉基米尔莫名从这个学生的脸上看到了一种威胁感来，他突然觉得自己当时的兴味阑珊真是大错特错了，眼前的这个家伙并不无趣，相反，他身上有一种兽性，这种兽性压制在他人畜无害的兜帽外套和书包里面，仿佛这样就可以把一头狼崽子打扮成一只狗崽子一样。

“没有谁非要带着所谓的目的，那样太无聊了。”弗拉基米尔主动弯下腰，甚至靠近了他一点：“刺猬，你有着让人想要一探究竟的气质。”

他的皮肤很白，出来飙车的时候里面什么都没穿，现在几乎整个小腹都紧紧贴在机车上，冰凉的感觉在提醒着他清醒，但这种冰冷依旧比不上眼前的人身上的冷意。

“我之是因为你看上去很有趣罢了……我可不管你的姓氏代表什么样的意思，你又有着什么样的故事。”弗拉基米尔咧开了嘴，笑的放荡了不少：“或者说把话说明白点，我只感兴趣你在床上什么样子。”

他唯一想要的也只是这样，诱人的猎物，想要的是对方在床上的风情而不是在这种时候的。不过他觉得眼前的人在听到这样的要求的时候，恐怕会表现的非常的暴躁吧，甚至另一只手捏着的拳头现在都应该扬起来了——这样很好，因为这样的话自己也可以让这位大少爷感受一下什么叫做被人用头敲中鼻子的感觉。

然而没有预料之中的拳头，也没有预料之中的暴躁。泰隆松开了拽着他衣领的手，问道：“就这样？”

这次换弗拉基米尔不解了。他坐正身体整理了一下衣领，泰隆把书包拎起来，留了一条今晚不回去的言，对弗拉基米尔道：“你有身份证吧。”

弗拉基米尔愣了片刻，然后他大笑出了声。没想到看起来还蛮纯良的学生崽还这么野，真是越来越有意思了。

他在车上坐好，对泰隆道：“跟我来吧。”

泰隆也没有多说，跟着弗拉基米尔坐上机车。

机车没有头盔，起步的时候带起的气流几乎要压断脖子。弗拉基米尔本来以为自己会听到对方让自己给他头盔的声音，这样他还可以嘲笑对方几句。但是没有，这样的车速里他只能感受到泰隆被风压在他的身上，他的体温不算高，在这样的疾风里却依旧算不上有什么热气，让弗拉基米尔有一种自己是不是拉了个尸体打算回去搞的错觉。

车在他的出租屋前停下。出租屋在酒吧附近，屋内乱七八糟的却并不脏，看得出来屋住只是过得很恣意而非邋遢。弗拉基米尔进屋的时候把房门钥匙和车钥匙放在了进门的柜子上，泰隆跟着他走了进去。

门关上了，泰隆把书包和外套丢在玄关处，弗拉基米尔问道：“你要先去洗个澡吗？”

脱掉外套之后弗拉基米尔才发现这刺猬一样的狼性男人身材很好，隔着衬衣都能看出身材利落的线条和肌肉的轮廓。弗拉基米尔本身男女不忌，泰隆的长相和身材符合他所有的审美。  
泰隆摇了摇头，弗拉基米尔脱了身上的红色夹克道：“先说好小刺猬，我是很温柔的，我……”  
他话说了一半突然觉得自己身体一歪，再反应过来的时候他倒在沙发上，身下压着自己乱丢在沙发上的抱枕，身上压着捡回来的刺猬，看着他，眼神冷清的道：“做完别来跟着我了。”  
“你是不是搞错了什么？”弗拉基米尔眯起了眼：“我有跟你说是让你来搞我吗？”

他抬起腿猛地往上顶去，泰隆几乎是立刻扭了一下身子躲开，同时把自己的胳膊压在了他的脖子上。咽喉被压住的感觉让弗拉基米尔的眼前一阵发黑，他伸出手抓向身上的人，尖锐的长指甲在泰隆的肩膀上留下了长长的痕迹，喉咙里的骂声被压抑成“嗬嗬”的声音，声带压住了气管一样的感觉让弗拉基米尔产生了一种错觉，泰隆不是想搞他，泰隆是想杀了他。  
紧紧扣在对方肩上的手指几乎扣出了血，他感觉到自己的脸上温度从被勒住时的滚烫已经开始慢慢变得冷了，意识也开始有一种关闭的感觉。这个时候泰隆终于松开了他，也从他身上起来了。

他从沙发上滚了下来，捂住喉咙开始干呕。按压带来的窒息一样的疼痛让他难以承受，然而旁边的泰隆还是没有什么表情。他走向了厨房，过了一会儿之后回来了，拿了一只杯子倒了半杯水递给弗拉基米尔。他把水灌进喉咙里润滑了一下喉咙，忍不住骂道：“你想杀了我吗？”  
“有一点想。泰隆说道，弗拉基米尔不怀疑泰隆的意思，又琐碎的骂了一句，站起来给了他一拳。

这一拳照着泰隆的脸招呼过来，泰隆没有躲开。贝斯手瘦长的手在他脸上留下了一个红印，然而到第二下的时候，泰隆拦住了他的拳头。

“抱歉。”道歉的话在泰隆口中说出来也像是一种冷然的陈述，弗拉基米尔用另一只手再一次揍过去，但是这次换成泰隆快准狠的照着他的腹部来了一个膝击。

他痛的立刻倒了下去，泰隆也跟着蹲了下去。他怀疑自己是不是用力太过，然而当他刚靠近弗拉基米尔的时候，他抬起手抓住了他的头，把他的脸往地板上狠狠砸了下去。刚砸了没两下，泰隆反手抓住了他的手腕，猛地往外一掰，疼的他惨叫出声。

他们在弗拉基米尔的出租屋里扭打起来，一边打一边撕扯对方身上的布料。很快泰隆的衬衣被直接扯掉扣子的敞开，弗拉基米尔的裤子也被扯掉了半截的裤管。他的腰带扣在泰隆的手上划开了一条不长的口子，但是腰带还是被对方解开了。他没有穿内裤，在裤子被拽下来的时候就已经和对方是坦诚相见了。泰隆身上的棉质长裤带着学校特有的郑重和端正，现在被他自己随便扯开脱到腿间，而他现在狠狠地把弗拉基米尔压在地上，把他的手反剪在他身后。  
他们俩的脸上身上都有不同程度的瘀伤和见血的伤口，房间里现在只剩了他们俩的喘息声。弗拉基米尔舔了舔自己唇边的血，冷笑道：“你赢了，是我小看你了，泰隆。”

“我也小看你了，弗拉基米尔。”泰隆皱起了眉，“你比我想的要厉害一点。”

他抬起弗拉基米尔的腰，弗拉基米尔紧紧收缩着后穴，似乎不愿意他的进入。他随便在手边抓了抓，抓出了一只不知道为什么在这里的笔——或许弗拉基米尔什么时候在沙发上写了东西就随手扔在这里了。

硬质的笔不由分说的插进了白发青年紧缩的后穴里，在干涩的甬道里进行摩擦。区别于打斗的皮肉之痛的痛苦让弗拉基米尔皱起了眉，泰隆却死死压着他不让他起来。弗拉基米尔嚷道：“你他妈还是想搞死我吧！”

“是你请我来的。”泰隆抽出了那只笔，“这就是你想要的，弗拉基米尔。”

微微勃起的阳具就这么直接插了进去，让弗拉基米尔爆发出前所未有的惨叫。后穴撕裂开了一条缝，鲜血顺着流出来做了润滑。

泰隆抱住他的腰，一边抽送着一边咬住他的耳朵，狼一般的说道：“外强中干？”

“……不。”弗拉基米尔在痛苦之中扭曲出一个笑容来，“泰隆是吗。我记住了。”

他的眼底酝酿出一种疯狂，这种从彼此的撕咬之中诞生出来的痛苦，最终竟然也催生出了情欲。

泰隆的手捂住了他的嘴，他闻到了铁锈一般的的咸腥味，用舌尖轻轻舔弄那一块已经凝固的血迹。那不知道是他的还是泰隆的，但是最终，他能确定的是，即使今天过去，泰隆也不会完成他“让自己别跟着他了”的承诺。

因为，他知道，身后这个最后主动插进来的男人，也同样有了欲望。

 

【下】

杜•克卡奥收养泰隆的动机曾经在一段时间里是外界最热衷于讨论的话题。这位在军方有着相当地位的将军有一双女儿，收养一个儿子很可能是想要继承人，但是他的女儿一直在飞速成长，迟早有一日可以继承他的一切，那么泰隆的身份就显得微妙了起来。

然而将军的理由并不是因为这些事情，他只是欣赏这个孩子。当初在那个战争孤儿的孤儿院里，他从一群不敢抬头的孩子里一眼看中了他，因为他的眼里有着难以驯服的狼性。

将军并不多加束缚自己的子女，无论是养子还是亲女。泰隆经常夜不归宿的事情传进了他的耳中，他只是摆了摆手，示意泰隆的事情他自己解决。更何况按照泰隆的年纪，他也早就应该明白了，什么事情应该去做，什么事情不应该做。

但是将军这一次算是预估失误了，泰隆这一次心里稍微有点没底，自己到底在做什么。

舞池的正中心，乐队奏着吵闹的摇滚乐，下流不堪的歌词点燃了这里每个晚上都没有变化的狂欢氛围。他在角落里一张桌子前借着霓虹灯昏暗的灯光看着自己的课本，桌上放着一杯啤酒，已经喝了一多半有余。

弗拉基米尔和他那一次做完之后，前者消停了一个星期。后者在做完的三天后去敲过门，但是前者并没有给他开门，他也就打道回府了。

然而一个星期后，他又一次看到了弗拉基米尔的机车，以及趴在机车上的男人冲他笑的放浪，露出嘴里尖尖的虎牙。

压抑在年幼时从战争地带带出来的兽性被弗拉基米尔用一个晚上勾出了原本的模样，纵然在富贵之家长大成人，但是他始终是闻着硝烟长大的，始终记得自己在还不清楚如何从女仆手里接过蛋糕之前就明白了如何用这双手去夺取被其他人抢走的食物。

狼即使被披上人皮也还是狼，他会安宁的在家里待着读书生活只是因为杜•克卡奥，这位收养他的父亲对他来说是最为尊敬推崇的人，他并非全然不知感恩，尽自己所能未来在对方手下效力就是他想回报父亲的东西。然而狼即使吃着素食长大，闻到血腥味的时候，也会忍不住露出已经长得锋锐的指爪。

弗拉基米尔再一次趴在机车上看着他的时候，他闻到了那深刻在记忆中的，本来不应该再存在的血腥味。他走向了那凝腥的血食，遵循着自己的本能，违背了自己本应保持的理智。

他把最后一行字写完，收起自己的书包，看着舞池里。弗拉基米尔站在舞台的角落里，却耀眼的仿佛站在正中心一样，泰隆发誓自己听到了底下有不少人喊着弗拉基米尔的名字。他们尖叫着，就像是朝拜吸血公爵的群鬼，痴迷的闻着风中散发的血香，被魅惑到跟着一起堕落其中。

泰隆自觉自己不是跟着一起堕落的鬼，这只堪称美艳的吸血鬼吸引了几乎所有人跟着一起坠落其中，但是唯独只有自己站在那里，看着对方。他们有着来自同一个本源的血腥味道，只是他们站在了两个完全不同的道路上。

他觉得弗拉基米尔看上去很美，他的美来源于他从不加掩饰的欲望。他沉溺其中，是其中被纠结的最深的祭品，却又如同命令他们的君主一样。他弹奏着自己的贝斯，苍白的皮肤在镭射灯下被染成奇怪的颜色，就像是穿了一件奇怪的法衣，又像是一层诡异的尸斑。

在他们后来的性爱里，弗拉基米尔曾经抱怨过自己像是要咬断他的脖子一样。或许用性爱来说不合适，他们每一次做爱的感觉更像是两只争夺地盘的雄兽进行着决定地位高低的交媾，只不过泰隆每次都更胜一筹——军方家庭里出身的男人总比高中辍学出来玩音乐飙车的男人体力更好更能打一点，即使弗拉基米尔自己也是在和别人的打斗中常胜不败的高手。

他们俩又做过几次，中间打到见血的那种，有的时候等到做完时嘴角身上都有伤口。有一次做完之后弗拉基米尔趴在泰隆身上，喘息着看着他和他嘴角的伤口，过去舔舐他嘴角已经变成褐色的红渍。

“什么感觉？”泰隆问道。

“感觉是甜的。”弗拉基米尔的舌尖滑到泰隆唇上，探进他的口腔里，把铁锈一般的味道也渡进他的口中，舔弄着他的口腔内部将这种味道绞碎在他的整个口腔。他扣住弗拉基米尔的后脑，很快从被动承受这种味道的人变成主动给予的人，然而那种味道却几乎到了第二天他坐在教室里开始准备上课的时候都持续着，还有唇上柔软的触感。

姑且算是接吻了，泰隆面无表情的想着，但是事情什么时候失控成了这样。本来是想要拜托弗拉基米尔，但是却和他越牵扯越深，甚至已经到了自己的意志都不能再决定自己的想法和行为的地步。

他答应弗拉基米尔来到酒吧看他表演，并且没有掩饰自己会喝酒这件事。啤酒和普通的鸡尾酒只要他拿着杯子过去就能装满了再拿过来，酒吧里也没有人多看这个穿着校服的冷面男人。等弗拉基米尔的表演结束之后他会要骑着车出去兜风，泰隆则是坐在他的车后座，跟着他一起在夜风里追着月光一起游荡，听着弗拉基米尔唱的歌。他比他们主唱的嗓子要好，泰隆想着，但是弹贝斯也不错。

这个晚上也是，他们俩把车骑到了近郊的树林，月光打碎在树林间留下斑驳的影子，如果不定神细看泰隆根本看不到弗拉基米尔的脸，但是他莫名觉得弗拉基米尔一定看的清他，因为即使看不清他的脸，弗拉基米尔的红眼依旧明亮的惊人。

他把机车停下了，自己躺在机车宽阔的车背上。泰隆今天没有穿外套，也没有穿他平时的衬衫棉裤，微厚的连帽衫比较挡风，窄腿的牛仔裤紧紧贴着腿，靴子裹在小腿上，踢到石子的时候也会听到鞋的沉重声。弗拉基米尔依旧还是那副打扮，只是裤子换成了红白条纹的阔腿裤，此刻他两条腿一条架在车旁边，另一条落在底下自然垂着，哼唱着一只曲子。

泰隆听出来了弗拉基米尔哼唱的是什么，这是他第一次看到他时乐队唱的的《Another one bites the dust》。枪打穿无数人的脑子，一具又一具尸体鲜血淋漓的倒在地上，然后被吸血鬼抱起来吸去身上的血液。

泰隆在车尾坐下，弗拉基米尔问道：“你平时都在想什么？”

泰隆下意识看向他那边，他只看得到弗拉基米尔的眼睛却看不到他的脸，也不知道他现在是什么样的表情。他只能听到弗拉基米尔带着轻佻的语气对他道：“泰隆，你比我想的有趣，但是始终太无聊了。要不是我的话，你打算继续待在那个地方？继续这么一直当你的大少爷？”

弗拉基米尔等了一会儿，泰隆还是没有回答他。他继续道：“你还真是个可怜的家伙……你根本就不知道生命有多有趣吧？”

“这样就是你说的有趣？”泰隆的声音里带着惯有的冷意，但是弗拉基米尔已经可以轻松的判断出来泰隆的意思。

“别以为只有你的书呆子生活才是有趣。”弗拉基米尔闭上眼：“音乐，狂欢，欲望，这才是我的生活，我的灵魂。”

“你不思考未来？”

“那就是我的未来。”弗拉基米尔牵起嘴角：“人类的历史里永远有狂欢之人的一席之地，泰隆，快乐永无止境。”

他抬起架在车上的那只脚，盲勾了两下车尾的泰隆：“你当然不会明白。”

他们俩的确互相不明白，泰隆对他们俩的关系迷茫，弗拉基米尔也一样。他不过是和主唱打赌罢了，可现在这样，他已经许久没有去随便求欢，舞台下有了一个被他记住的观众，出租屋里有了一张收拾的干干净净的桌子和一把没有堆放其他东西的椅子。甚至他的宝贝机车，他也曾让对方骑过，然后判断出来对方至少是个天赋型的汽车好手。

他为什么要把这只刺猬带进自己的生活？弗拉基米尔想着，就因为他有意思？就因为自己从他的眼中看到了本来不应该出现在他的眼中的欲望，而这份欲望来源于自己？

但是他承认，这种感觉很微妙，更甚于肉欲的占有感和满足感。第一次他从纯粹的精神上获得了一种满足感。

他解开了自己裤子的纽扣拉开了拉链，对泰隆道：“好无聊啊，做吧。”

快乐才是永远的母命题，弗拉基米尔想着，那些有的没的，重要吗？

泰隆和他想的差不多，毕竟他们因欲望而相见，因欲望而坦诚，只要抓住着一夕的快乐，似乎也可以长久下去。

厚重的连帽衫被脱下之后搭在车尾，红白条纹的长裤被脱下一条裤筒，挂在另一条腿上。真皮的车坐垫让躺在上面的人不会觉得难受，但是车背毕竟不够宽，弗拉基米尔反手在车背上找着可以抓住的东西，然而抓了半天却感觉什么都抓不住，最后只能抱住了身上的人的脖子。  
冰冷的皮肤贴上来的一瞬间，泰隆以为自己会甩开对方。但是他没有，他的手指在对方的后穴抽送着，手上沾着带出来的润滑剂。

快乐可以永恒吗？

夜晚的风吹过两个人半裸着的身体，也提醒着他们现在依旧是在幕天席地的地方，树林里有轻微的鸟叫和虫鸣，头顶的月光随着时间渐渐偏移过去，提醒着他们时间正在慢慢流逝，或许天亮只在一两个小时之后。

月光开始渐渐消失，而弗拉基米尔的喘息声却变得越发明显。他看着一片黑暗里影影绰绰的属于泰隆的影子，在他扩张的时候去亲吻他的耳朵和鬓角。

泰隆的动作总是做的很重，弗拉基米尔感觉他刚插进去一会儿自己的后穴就开始疼的忍不住收缩。他想着泰隆始终不懂得做爱的艺术，就像是把这件事当成书呆子该死的作业和军人该死的任务一样来执行。毫无美感，毫无吸引力，靠质量补足其他的扣分项。但就该死的自己被他这样吸引了，力量的美感，自己都未能察觉的疯狂，还有仿佛被野狼盯上的威胁感。  
真是该死的美好。

手指从一根增加到了两根，在抽插搅动中滑过身体的敏感点，弗拉基米尔感觉自己腰上一软，几乎要叫出声。泰隆俯下身在他叫出声之前吻住了他，一边在他的敏感点上来回摩擦。  
弗拉基米尔的腿不自觉的抽动着，那个地方被来回折腾带来的不只是性欲，还有一种微妙的不安感，让他觉得自己全身上下都开始放空，无论是身体还是大脑，似乎都在这份感觉里面慢慢散开在这片黑暗之中。

泰隆的另一只手握住了他勃起的阴茎，不太熟练的上下撸动着，弗拉基米尔骂道：“你给你自己撸也这样？”

“我以为你喜欢重一点。”泰隆又增加了一根手指，三根手指在他的后穴里大力的动着 ：“就像这样。”

“嗯！”弗拉基米尔抬起腿精准的在泰隆身上来了一下，泰隆的手狠狠的蹂躏了一下他阴茎根部的囊袋，尖锐的快感让弗拉基米尔一阵头晕目眩。他搂住泰隆脖子的手变得更用劲了，收紧的几乎像是要勒死对方一般，在他耳边道：“你现在能领悟我说的快乐了吗？”

能。泰隆在心里想着，只是我始终不明白，你为何会在快乐中堕落出如今的色彩，即使在无法看清你的脸的夜晚，依旧闪烁着红色的妖异的光。

抽送的越来越快，积累的快感到了一个极致，弗拉基米尔感觉自己几乎只用后面就高潮了，后穴的甬道抽搐着收紧了，紧紧吸附住泰隆插进来的手指，让他几乎无法拔出来。前面半涨着难受，但是泰隆始终只是握着他的阴茎，却没有任何动作。

他动起自己的腰，模拟着抽插的动作，试图让阴茎得到一点解放。然而泰隆猛地抽出了自己插在他后穴里的手，按住了他的腰。

他跨坐在车上，裤子本来就是半褪，现在则是抱着弗拉基米尔的腰，把他抵在自己的阴茎前，然后缓缓的插了进去。他没有给自己的阴茎做润滑，插进去的时候弗拉基米尔简直要骂人，那种感觉几乎让他腿软的快从车上掉下去，他几乎可以感受到对方阴茎上涨起的青筋和龟头到底抵在了身体的哪个地方。

泰隆的上半身随着动作压在弗拉基米尔身上，他稍稍俯下身看着弗拉基米尔。月光已经完全消失了，现在是黎明前最黑暗的时候，他们俩沉溺在黑暗里，耳边只剩彼此的呼吸，风声，还有泰隆在把自己埋进弗拉基米尔身体里后，等到弗拉基米尔能适应了，才开始缓缓动作的抽插时的水声。

弗拉基米尔觉得一阵阵发麻的快感涌上脑子，他喘息着，感受着近在咫尺的泰隆的气息。这是他们俩第一次没有在做爱时打起来，气息靠近的几乎在交换呼吸。弗拉基米尔主动凑上去亲吻泰隆，泰隆也回应了他的吻，腰上的动作也开始变快。

弗拉基米尔或许说的对，快乐是永恒的。

泰隆或许也有道理，无聊却直观的东西的确有用。

他们在心里稍微同意了一下对方的说法，然后再一次投入了彼此之间的欲望洪流之中。温柔的血水涌上来把他们俩吞没进去，然而在这片凝练的黑暗之海里，他们俩却都似乎听到了风声。

那是一缕红色的风，从糜烂之地刮来，吹向了明亮殿堂。那只苍白的手伸过去，握住了男人有力的手，然后扣在了一起，就像是连接起了原本不应该连接在一起的宿命一般。

终究有些东西被打破了，泰隆和弗拉基米尔各自想着。

撞击越来越快，几乎把红色的机车都带的动了起来。弗拉基米尔在泰隆的背上留下了深深的抓痕，然而抓痕带来的疼痛感只是让泰隆更加兴奋。他在泰隆的抽插之中早就射了出来，然而快感依旧死死抓着他，仿佛不死不休一般。

泰隆最后射出来的时候咬住了他的脖子，弗拉基米尔仰起头，感受着脖子被划破的痛感，觉得似乎在这一刻他和泰隆有一种错位感。分明是他这个吸血鬼咬了这只迷途的刺猬，最终却似乎是狼崽子在他身上留下了烙印一般。

他在清晨的第一缕风吹来之前睡着了。

泰隆帮他把衣服穿好，看着他睡着的脸。弗拉基米尔苍白的就像是随时会融化进逐渐升起的晨曦里一般。

他坐在他的车尾，看着他，决定等他睡醒之后再动身回去。

就当做是第一次或许也是最后一次，对弗拉基米尔所说的话的肯定。

 

【E•N•D】


End file.
